Paying Dues
by Oscar T
Summary: Four new Legionaires perform a time honored duty.
1. Chapter 1

Val Armorr, the Karate Kid, stepped out of the shower and dressed in his orange/tan karategi and brown boots. He paused to tie his black belt around his waist and just before he left his dorm style room he pulled on his soft brown gloves. He thumbed the pad beside the door and it silently slid open. Val strode into the hallway and headed for the lift, his mind occupied with thoughts of bacon and grits.

The door to the lift opened and Val stepped into the doorway only to have a figure exiting the lift crash into him, hard. A box the other was carrying flew up into the air and Val deftly caught it before it hit the floor, but not before the figure in blue and white crashed to the carpeted hallway floor.

Val recognized the boy as Ferro Lad, they had been accepted into the Legion at the same time, along with Princess Projectra and Nemesis Kid. If he remembered right, Ferro Lad was a year or so younger than Val, maybe 14.

Val reached down with his free hand and caught Ferro Lad's hand, lifting him to his feet. "You ok kid?" he asked concerned.

Ferro Lad began brushing off his uniform, then a look of panic passed over his eyes, the only part of his face uncovered. He began looking frantically on the floor. "yeah, I'm fine…Val right?" he answered softly.

"Right, and you're Arnold?"

The lad straightened. "Andrew, actually. Hey have you seen….?"

Val held out the box he held clearly marked 'DONUTS'. "Looking for this, Andrew?" Val glanced at the box. "Man you must really like donuts."

"Oh hey, thanks." Andrew reached for the box. "Not really these are for….." he trailed off to nearly a whisper, "Chuck."

Val laughed without thinking, and then sobered up quickly. "Seriously? Bouncing Boy made you go get him donuts?"

"Well yeah," Andrew answered defensively, "It's a tradition; new recruits have to get breakfast for the senior members."

Val frowned. "Andrew, there's no such tradition. Chuck's just pranking you because you're the new guy."

Andrew's eyes widened behind his iron mask. "No," he breathed. "I can't believe I fell for that two days in a row."

Val burst out laughing. "Two days, come on man, you're smarter than that." He put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You don't see the rest of us running around like errand boys, do you?"

Andrew straightened his shoulders. "Well it's the last time, that's for sure."

Val grinned. "There ya go, don't fall for that stuff. Well I'm off to breakfast." He bowed at the waist and then turned and entered the lift. He watched Ferro Lad stomping off down the hallway and as the lift doors closed he muttered, "putz."

After breakfast Val entered the recreation room of Legion Headquarters and spotted fellow new Legionaires Princess Projectra and Nemesis Kid. The Princess was sitting in a comfortable chair reading a book while Hart Druiter lounged across the room from her, trying not to appear to be staring. Val crossed the room, nodding to the Princess before dropping onto the seat next to Hart.

"You must be as bored as I am," Val chuckled, "nothing better to do that drool over a pretty girl?"

Hart's eyes snapped to Val's face and he blurted, "I wasn't staring, or drooling." He quickly wiped his mouth, just in case while Val chuckled.

"You know, I thought this Legionaire gig would be more exciting." Val half-complained to his friend. "It's been almost a week and we haven't been on a mission yet."

Hart turned his attention to Val and grinned. "I heard that Nolan kid went and got donuts for Chuck yesterday, does that count?"

Val returned the grin automatically, and then frowned again. "And today, and no, that does not count. It makes it worse."

"I guess since Triplicate Girl lost a body…or whatever," Hart reasoned, "they're reluctant to let us get too involved in the rough stuff."

"Man," Val leaned back on the couch and sighed deeply, "I was made for the rough stuff." He grinned and elbowed Hart. "At least it gives you time to drool over the pretty girl."

"You think she's pretty too?" Hart's eyes widened, and then flicked to the Princess and back down into his lap as he blushed. "Not that I was looking."

Val rolled his eyes, "Oh no, of course not." He laughed. "But seriously dude, I want some kind of action."

Hart's eyes had returned to Projectra so he answered kind of absent-mindedly, "Uh huh, yeah sounds good."

Val punched his new friend on the shoulder and chuckled. He raised his voice and called, "Hey Princess, what about you?" he asked, "You ready for a mission or what?"

The Crown Princess of Orando raised her eyes from the book she held and gazed across the room to the two boys. She smiled a dazzling smile. "Sure Val, I mean, I love a good book by the fireplace, but it is getting a little monotonous." She rose and moved over to the boys and took the seat next to Hart. She put her feet on the table where his rested and playfully push his feet off with a grin and a wink.

Hart grinned back at her, and blushed just a little. "You would think they could find something for us to do," he told his teammates. "It's a big galaxy, there's got to be someone who needs defending, or rescuing."

Val leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He sighed deeply.

Projectra looked at the two boys and smiled. "As a Princess of Orando, I'm used to the 'hurry up and wait' atmosphere of court, but I did hope things would be a bit livelier with the Legion."

The relative silence of the red room was broken by a single tone from the loudspeaker. "LEGIONAIRES KARATE KID, PRINCESS PROJECTRA, FERRO LAD, AND NEMESIS KID; REPORT IMMEADIATELY TO THE MONITOR ROOM."

The three young heroes rose from their seats as one.

Val thrust his fist into the air. "Yeah!"

Projectra closed her book and lay it on the table. "Sounds like things are about to get more exciting."

Hart nodded and then a worried look crossed his face. "I hope Ferro Lad isn't on another donut run for Chuck."

The two boys burst into laughter while Projectra just looked confused. The three teens left the rec room and headed for the monitor room.

The newly renamed Duo Damsel was manning the Monitor board and chatting with Invisible Kid as the newest Legionaires marched into the room, Nemesis Kid, Karate Kid, and Princess Projectra arriving together, soon joined by Ferro Lad. The four youngsters stood at attention and faced the older members.

Luornu Durga hid a grin and busied herself with the Monitor Board. Lyle Norg faced the four recruits and shook his head. "Nass, guys, relax," he grinned. "This is not the Legion, not the Science Police."

Hart, Val, Projectra, and Andrew all relaxed, a little, and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Lyle began pacing in front of them. "Well guys, how is life as a Legionaire suiting you?"

Projectra nodded once.

Val muttered, "it's ok."

Andrew nodded enthusiastically. "It's been great," he added, then spotted and brushed some powdered sugar from his uniform and frowned a bit.

Hart's mouth dropped open and he stared at his teammates. Then he turned his attention to Lyle. "It's been boring as sprock," he almost barked, then blushed and added, "with all due respect."

Lyle and Luornu both grinned. "Well the first week or so is always an adjustment guys, it will get better." Lyle told them.

Hart, emboldened, continued. "Don't you have anything for us to do? ANYTHING?"

Lyle smiled calmly. "As a matter of fact, the four of you have been chosen for a very special duty," he informed the quartet. Luornu turned to the Monitor Board, putting her back to the conversation.

All four Legionaires eyes lit up. Hart blurted, "It's about time." He realized almost immediately what he had done and quickly apologized. "Sorry Lyle."

Val and Andrew exchanged a 'high five' and Projectra smiled regally.

Lyle laughed. "it's alright Hart, I know you've been anxious, but I think this is right up your alley."

Hart, electing himself groups spokesman, asked, "Ok, what do we have to do? Rescue trapped citizens? Fight the Fatal Five?" He looked almost hopeful of the last one.

Lyle smiled and Luornu sounded like she was choking for a moment before she regained control. "No, it's much more important than any of that. You four have been chosen to help select the possible next Legionaire. Tomorrow morning, you four will oversee this month's Legion Tryout."

The four selected teens looked at one another in a bit of awe. "Really," asked Andrew, "Do you think we are ready for something like that?"

Luornu choked again and muttered, "No one ever is…." She quickly rose from her chair and sprinted for the door. "Watch the board, Lyle," she called over her shoulder. Before the door closed behind her, the sound of hysterical sobs, or possibly manic laughter could be heard.

Lyle shook his head. To the bewildered quartet he simply said, "Lu's always been the emotional sort." He smiled again and continued, "You guys are ready, believe me," he told them, "You'll do fine. You four will report to the courtyard at 900 hours tomorrow." He snapped to attention, which caused all four teens facing him to do the same. Dismissed," he barked.

Val, Projectra, Hart, and Andrew filed from the Monitor Board room quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 Malodor Kid

Chapter 2- Malador Kid

On the dot of 900 hours, Val Armorr, Hart Druiter, Andrew Nolan, and Princess Projectra entered the courtyard dressed in their finest uniforms. The quartet was a bit shocked to find a large crowd gathered. Adults, yes, but mostly young boys and girls had shown up hopeful for a shot at Legion membership.

Projectra stepped forward to address the crowd. "Welcome to Legion Plaza and this month's Tryout. I have been informed that lots were drawn earlier and we will have ten candidates this morning. My name is Princess Projectra and my fellow judges are Karate Kid,"

Val waved to the crowd.

"Nemisis Kid,"

Hart grinned and bowed at the waist.

"and Ferro Lad."

Andrew started to wave, and then executed a half-bow.

Projectra continued, "We will endeavor to judge all of you fairly. Good luck to all." She waved to the crowd and joined the boys behind a table set up for them. "Who's first?" she called.

A tall, thin, white-haired boy stepped forward with an eager grin. Projectra smiled sweetly and addressed the young man. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I am Trak Willpole and I came here from Perlite to join you guys," he stated with a huge grin.

"Slow down hoss," Val broke in, "this is a tryout, nobody is joining anything yet."

Trak's grin faltered briefly, and then resurfaced anew. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."He rushed to get the words out apologetically, " but you guys are gonna want me. I'm just what you need."

Hart leaned over to Andrew and whispered, "This is kind of exciting, right, getting to select the next Legionaires?"

Andrew nodded curtly without speaking.

Projectra spoke up quickly to draw Trak's attention from Val, who was dramatically rolling his eyes at the boys over-eager words. "So, Trak, what do you call yourself and what can you do?"

Trak's grin grew even wider. "I go by the nickname Malador Kid and I have the power to stop charging enemies in their tracks," he boasted proudly.

Hart and Andrew leaned forward with interest while Val lounged back in his chair shaking his head.

"Could you demonstrate your power?" Projectra asked politely while glaring at Val.

"Oh yeah, of course," the young Perlitian boy replied, then looked uncertain. "Ummm….could one of you attack me?"

Val slapped Andrew on the back. "Why don't you take this one, Nolan," he grinned at Hart. "We'll save the big guns for later." He ignored another glare from Projectra.

Andrew rose and moved toward Trak. "Sure, no problem." He stopped a few meters away from the boy. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Trak squared his shoulders. "Let's do it," he called.

Andrew nodded and shifted to his metal form. He swiftly advanced toward the Perlitian.

Trak lifted his hands and a look of concentration crossed his face. There was no visible result, but suddenly Andrew stopped his advance and began coughing violently. He fell to his knees and began gagging as Trak's grin returned.

The remaining three Legionaire judges watched in fascination for a few seconds before fascination became nausea, Projectra waved a hand before her face and wrinkled her nose.

Val rose to his face, a look of disgust on his face. "what the grief is that smell?" he yelled through his coughing before covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

Hart gagged and half-doubled over, and then straightened and moved to Projectra's side. "Are you alright, Princess?" he slid one arm around her waist and turned her away from Trak.

Trak continued to grin as Andrew attempted to crawl away. "I told you it was great," he chortled proudly, "see, he can't attack me." He pointed at Andrew.

Projectra pushed away from Hart. "That stench is your power?" she asked aghast as she continued coughing. At Trak's delighted nod she barked with all the power of a true Princess of Orando, "Make it stop!"

Trak lowered his arms and frowned, not understanding the Legionaire's anger.

Projectra drew a perfumed handkerchief from within her costume and pressed it over her mouth and nose. "Trak, make it go away." She ordered.

The youngster from Perlita blushed a deep red. "I….I can't," he stammered. "I'm not making it now, but the malador is heavier than air, so it…..doesn't…I mean, I can't make it go away."

"Grife," Val spit out, and then pulled his Omnicom out and spoke into it briefly. Within a minute a roboserver approached and using a powerful fan, began blowing away the stench. Soon all the Legionaires were able to once more draw a full breath, although Andrew Nolan's eyes continued to water for several minutes.

Trak continued to stand in the courtyard with a contrite, but hopeful look on his face.

Val helped Andrew, who had braved the worst, back to his seat, and then spun on Trak. "You idiot," he yelled, "Rejected."

Projectra raised her royal voice and spoke with the authority of one born to rule. "Karate Kid, that is not your decision to make alone," she barked and the three boys fell silent. She then turned to Trak. "Wait please, Trak, while we confer."

Projectra turned back to her teammates as Trak waited, hopefully. After a short whispered conversation she turned back to Trak. "Though your power is very strong, we all agree your lack of control would cause problems for your teammates and innocent bystanders. Thank you for trying out, but you are rejected for membership."

Dejected, Trak moved away as the crowd parted like the Red Sea of old to let him pass.

The four Legionaires reseated themselves. "Who's next?" Hart called to the assembled citizens.


	3. Chapter 3 Husky Lass

Chapter 3 – Husky Girl

A young woman pushed through the crowd and marched into the courtyard. The crowd parted only slight slower than they had to allow Malodor Kid to exit due to her broad shoulders and generally imposing size. The girl could easily be described as substantial, but she wasn't fat, just large and muscular.

Val leaned over to Hart and whispered, "I didn't know your girlfriend was trying out," with a grin.

Hart glanced quickly at Projectra before replying. "Looks more like your type, bro."

Val punched his friend playfully on the shoulder as the young woman settled in for her trial. In contrast to her build, the girl almost had a 'baby face' and a heedful of blonde curls.

Andrew spoke up first to greet her. "Welcome, and you are?"

The large girl giggled, which definitely didn't match with her physique and spoke in an almost inaudible voice. "Hi, I'm Hupeh Puella and I go by Husky Girl."

Val burst out a snort of laughter and earned another glare from Projectra.

Hart leaned in and told him, "Cool it, dude." Val composed himself and sat back in his chair with a shrug of innocence.

It appeared that the young girl was going to cry, for a moment, but she tightened her shoulders and soldiered on.

Andrew continued, "Where do you call home, Hupeh?"

She cleared her throat and answered in a still sweet, but stronger voice, "I come from Kepler City on Jupiter, but we live here on Earth now and have since I was ten."

Hart leaned over to Projectra. "That explains her size. Jupiter has a gravity that is approximately 11 times stronger than Earth's and citizens have to undergo genetic modification to survive and work there. Jovians have 11 times the muscle mass of Terrans. She could be a real powerhouse."

Projectra smiled and nodded.

"So, Hupeh," Andrew continued, "what do you have to show us?"

Hupeh smiled confidently. "Because I was born on Jupiter, I can do this." She strode over to the weights which had been provided for the tryout and lifted, with a little effort, a block of inertron marked 500K and pushed it above her head with a grunt of effort. She stood holding it for several seconds and then let it fall back to the ground with a 'thump'. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees and drew in gulps of air, and then she straightened up and faced the panel of judges.

Andrew stood and applauded. "That was very impressive Hupeh. What's the maximum weight you can lift?"

Projectra leaned over to Hart, placing her hand on his arm. "We can always use strong members, right?"

Caught off guard, Hart was a bit flustered. "Uhhh…..yeah, for sure…I think," he stammered.

Projectra winked quickly and sat back while Hart blushed and looked down at the table.

Hupeh Puella also blushed slightly. "Umm….that's about it," she admitted. "I had only begun genetic modification when my parents decided to emigrate to Earth." She giggled nervously.

Andrew looked disappointed and after a short conference, he again addressed the young girl. "Hupeh, the Legion boasts among its membership both Superboy and Mon-el. I am afraid their strength levels far exceed yours. Unless you have another ability that would be unique, I'm afraid we must reject you."

The young girl tried to hold back the tears and failed. She burst into sobs and ran heavily from the courtyard.

"Thanks for trying out," Projectra called after the distraught girl.

Andrew Nolan leaned over to Val and told him, "Hey Val, the future Mrs. Karate Kid is getting away."

"Don't worry pal," Hart added, "I'll be sure to get her number for you."

Val snorted and Projectra shook her head in disgust, but she was fighting a grin all the while.

Val, trying to appear upset, stood and called out to the crowd, "Next."


	4. Chapter 4 Rocket Boy

Chapter 4 – Rocket Boy

A tall thin boy with bright red hair literally bounded into the courtyard. He was dressed in red leggings and tunic with green stripes running down the legs and arms. His eyes were bright and eager with excitement. Val leaned forward and eyed the exuberant youngster.

"And who might you be?" he asked calmly.

The boy bowed at the waist to each of the panel in turn. "I'm Rocket Boy," he announced proudly.

Val waited for more and then realized nothing more was forthcoming. He rose to his feet and approached the young man. "Does Rocket Boy have a real name?" he asked sarcastically.

The red head never flinched. "Of course he does," he continued in the same proud manner. "Ataturk Siple, defender of Oran." He finished with another bow.

All four Legionaires were shaking their heads and hiding grins. Val spoke up again. "So what can you do Ataturk?" he asked through his grin.

The thin red-head puffed out his chest as much as he was able. "I can destroy our enemies or blast through walls, or disable vehicles, or…"

Val held up one hand to stop the rambling young man, who had run out of breath anyway and stood panting expectantly.

"Could we possibly get a demonstration?"Val asked quietly.

Ataturk grinned and nodded emphatically. "Prepare to be amazed," he boasted. He stood very still and a look of concentration crossed his face.

Andrew leaned over to Hart and nodded toward the applicant. "If he can do what he said, he might be a real addition."

Projectra, hearing his comment, leaned in as well. "Yes, IF he can do what he says," she cautioned.

The three seated Legionaires hear a small, but distict "pop" and returned their attention fully to the tryout and all six eyes widened.

Standing where Rocket Boy had been was a long thin rocket resembling a huge firework from the 20th century, complete with red fins, green stripes, and even a short fuse.

The four young Legionaires waited expectantly, and waited, and waited. Val turned to face his teammates and was met by three shrugs.

Another small 'pop' sounded and Val turned around to find a sheepish Ataturk standing again in the courtyard.

Val raised one eyebrow. "We're waiting," he told the youngster.

"Oh,….ummm…" Ataturk blushed a deep red and mumbled just loud enough for Val to hear, "You gotta light the fuse."

Val's mouth dropped open and the other three Legionaires leaned across the table to try and hear.

"What did he say?" Projectra asked no one and everyone.

Val half-turned toward the table and asked loudly, "Did you say I need to light the fuse?"

Ataturk's face lit up. "Yes that's right." His grin returned. "Once I become the rocket, just light the fuse and stand back." With a soft 'pop', the rocket reappeared.

Val turned to Hart and shrugged. "He wants me to light his fuse." He pointed to the base of the rocket.

"Then what happens?" Hart asked.

Val shrugged again and stepped closer to the rocket. He reached out and knocked against the side of the fuselage with his knuckles. 'Bong' "Bong' 'Bong'

The rocket rang metallically and Ataturk reappeared with another 'pop'.  
"Problem?" he asked.

"Just for the record," Val stated matter-of-factly, "what happens after I light the fuse?"

Ataturk laughed nervously, "I guess I should have explained that, huh?"

"Ya think?" Val answered sarcastically earning one more glare from Projectra.

"Okay," Ataturk continued unabashedly, "I take off like a …..well like a rocket." He chuckled nervously. And I fly to the target and explode it." He pointed up in the sky. "I'll be using that cloud as a target today." He stopped and looked from Legionaire to Legionaire finding nothing but doubtful looks. "It's really cool, I promise."

"Alright," Projectra spoke up before he could transform again, "and then what happens to you?"

"Oh, don't worry," Ataturk spoke quickly, "I'll be alright, really. It take me a while to reform but as soon as I do I'm ready to go again."

Projectra looked thoughtful. "So," she asked, "you can only use your power once during a battle, correct?"

Suddenly the young boy didn't look so confident. "Well, maybe twice…if it's a long battle," he stated hopefully.

"Not very practical is it? Projectra asked sadly. "Wait, can you control your flight? I mean, can you change targets once fired?"

Ataturk lost his grin altogether and shook his head. "No," he admitted almost too softly to be heard.

Projectra looked disappointed. "Well, let's see it anyway."

Ataturk transformed back into the rocket.

Val rapped the fuselage once more and Ataturk's face appeared just below the rocket's cap. Val knelt down and used his Omnicom to light the fuse. Just as it started sputtering, he looked up and announced, "Rejected."

Ataturk's rocket form blasted into the sky and exploded, obliterating the lonely cloud.

Val returned to the table ignoring another glare from Projectra. "Next," he called to the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5 Iron Maiden

With a whirring sound a figure began moving through the crowd toward the open courtyard. Once again the crowd parted to let the figure through. The whirring continued and each step on the flagstones was punctuated by the clang of metal boots on the stones. The figure that entered the courtyard resembled a historical knight in shining armor. Plates of crimson and gold covered the figure from head to foot. The breastplate of the armor had …well breasts, indicating this applicant was female.

Andrew rose and moved to greet the applicant. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Ferro Lad, welcome to the tryouts."

The female knight nodded and spoke on a computer modulated voice. "I am Iron Maiden."

Hart turned toward Val and Projectra. "A sentient machine?" he asked in a whisper.

Projectra frowned. "I've nerve heard of such a race of beings, but it would certainly be interesting. Let's see what she can do."

Andrew, hearing her request, nodded to the applicant, "Well, Iron Maiden, what can you show us?"

Iron Maiden nodded as well, and then said, "Jarvie, target practice."

Almost instantly six metal spheres emerged from the rear of her armor and blasted into the sky. With a rumble, the armored girl began rising from the ground lifted by jets of flame from her boots. As she cleared the heads of the crowd, the spheres oriented on her and began an intricately complicated pattern of swoops and swirls.

The palms of Iron Maiden's gauntlets began to glow and she began firing at the moving spheres. Unerringly she blasted the first five spheres into oblivion before she failed to find her target and the last sphere struck her squarely on her chest plate with a 'clang'.

With a frustrated, "ARRRGH!" she caught the last sphere in her gauntlet as it attempted to zoom away and crushed it easily She settled back to the courtyard stones to the applause of the crowd and the four Legionaires.

Andrew rushed back to the table to join his teammates. "That was fantastic," he gushed excitedly.

"She would be quite an addition to the team," Hart put in.

Val looked from one Legionaire to another nodding. "I'm ready to vote yes."

Projectra held up one hand to slow the gushing. "I agree she was impressive, but we need more information to determine if she's qualified in all ways."

Projectra, Val, and Hart came around the table and, with Andrew, approached the armored figure.

"Iron Maiden," Projectra began, "that was a very impressive display of accuracy and power."

"Thank you," replied the modulated voice.

"We are inclined to recommend you for membership, but we need some additional information," Projectra told her. We have never encountered a being such as yourself. Where do you call home?"

The armored girl clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "Here," she gushed, "right here in Metroplolis, so like coming to the meetings wouldn't be a problem."

A confused look swept across Projectra's face, quickly mirrored by the boys looks. "Metropolis?" Projectra repeated doubtfully.

Val broke in, "You mean you are a human? Not a machine?"

"Oh sorry," Iron Maiden replied and with a soft whirring and a series of quiet clicks, her helmet face plate retracted leaving her face and head exposed.

The four Legionaires found themselves facing a young blonde girl….. a very young blonde girl.

"Hi," she said brightly.

Hart reached over and rapped his knuckles on the metal breast plate. "So, this is a suit of armor?" he asked.

The young girl grinned. "Oh yeah, isn't it cool. I found these plans in my great aunt's stuff and built it myself."

Val turned and walked back toward the table in disgust, with a muttered "Sprock!"

Projectra nodded and smiled at the girl. "That was very impressive, building this all by yourself."

"Well actually, Jarvie helped a little," the girl told her.

"Jarvie?" Andrew asked.

"Jarvie's the A.I. that came with the plans," She told them truthfully, "but I did most of the work."

Projectra nodded to Andrew and Hart and they moved to join Val at the table. They spoke quietly for a few seconds then Projectra returned to the young girl. "How old are you, sweetie?" she asked gently.

A look of doubt now crossed the girl's face. "I'm almost 12," she said softly.

Projectra smiled. "Do you have any abilities other than this amazing armor?" she asked.

Tells began welling up in the young girl's eyes. "No ma'am," she whispered, "not really, but I'm realy good with building stuff, and mechanics, and stuff."

Projectra reached out and gently brushed the tears from the girl's cheeks. "I'm very sorry, but to be a Legionaire you must be a teenager."

"But,…" the girl interrupted.

"And," Projectra placed her finger gently on the girls mouth, "you must have some super power of your own." She gazed at the girl apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

The young girl sniffled, trying very hard not to cry. "That's ok," she admitted, "Daddy probably wouldn't let me join anyway."

Projectra only just held back a giggle as Iron Maiden fired her boot jets and slowly rose from the courtyard. "Hey sweetie," she called, "what's your name?'

"Sophia," the girl replied as her helmet whirred and clicked into place. She finished in her modulated voice, "Sophia Van Dyne Stark."

With a roar the Iron Maiden flew away into the afternoon sky.

Projectra sighed deeply and turned back to the table.


	6. Chapter 6 Rapunzel Girl

Chapter 6 Rapunzel Girl

Val turned to Hart. "That was a shame. I really thought we had one there."

Har nodded and Andrew spoke up. "Maybe the next one will make the grade."

A short, extremely thin girl had stepped into the courtyard. Her skin was a pale red, almost pink, and her short hair was jet black. Her eyes were also dark and slightly larger than normal for a human.

Hart rose to greet her.

The young girl stared at Hart with her large eyes which never seemed to blink. "This humble one is Grymma Her*osima from Oatov." She stated very formally in a slightly stilted voice. "This one is 18 years old and a student at University. This one studied Terran cultures, especially ancient folk tales of your culture and takes the name Rapunzel Girl to honor those tales."

Hart looked a bit confused at the reference and looked to his teammates for guidance. Projectra and Val looked equally perplexed. Then Andrew snapped his fingers. "Got it! Rapunzel," he blurted, " girl with the long hair."

Hart turned back to Grymma. "Hello Grymma," he grinned, "are we to assume your powers are hair related."

The young girl paused and Hart could almost see the wheels in her head turning to translate his question. "Yes, Honored Legionaire," she finally answered. "Allow this one to demonstrate."

She turned her back to Hart and he noticed her short hair was caught up in a tiny braid. Grymma closed her eyes and the braid began to lengthen and soon a long braid of dark hair lay pooled about her feet. She opened her eyes and turned to face Hart again. "This one hopes she has impressed you, honored Legionaire."

Hart smiled. "Well that was impressive Grymma." He told her, "So, now can you control the hair like another arm?" Like, hitting opponents and picking things up?"

Grymma continued looking at Hart, her expression had not changed and Hart was almost positive she hadn't blinked once.

"This one has completed her demonstration," she finally stated. As she spoke, an older woman of her race, emerged from the crowd carrying a large pair of shears. She moved to Grymma and began cutting the braided hair. The older woman the braided the remaining hair back into a tiny pigtail. She collected the braided hair from the stones and returned to the sidelines.

"Well that was disappointing," Andrew muttered as he picked up his Omnicom to record his vote.

"Now slow down a moment," Projectra spoke softly, but sharply. "Let's think about it for a minute, this could be a useful power."

"No way," put in Val, "it's lame." He picked up his Omnicom and pressed the button to record his rejected vote.

"Wait guys, please," Projectra rose from her chair and addressed the applicant. "Grymmaa how long can you grow your hair?"

Grymma paused and translated the question. "This one can grow her hair to any length needed," she answered.

"See," Projectra slapped the table, "You could use it a s rope, or weave it into a carry bag. I can think of many uses and applications."

Andrew shook his head. "Sorry, Princess, I just don't see it." He, too, depressed the reject button.

Hart turned back to Grymma. "I'm sorry. I just don't think you are legion material." He pressed his Omnicom and recorded his rejected vote.

Grymma nodded solemnly and for the first time blinked. "This one is grateful for the opportunity to stand before honored Legionaires." She turned to depart.

"I'm sorry," called out Projectra as she pressed her vote as well.


	7. Chapter 7 The Bubbler

Chapter 7 The Bubbler

Hart returned to the table and Andrew rose to meet the next candidate.

There was a shuffling in the crowd and a figure rose to his feet. This being towered head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd and Val estimated he stood at least 8 ½ feet tall, with shoulders at least twice as broad as the average Terran. He pushed through the crowd, knocking over several citizens in his rush to the courtyard. Angry murmurs were heard as he passed, but no one dared to confront the huge youngster. When he smiled he revealed huge, fang-like canine teeth.

Andrew instinctively steeped back as the gargantuan figure approached. "Hello," he greeted the young man tentatively.

The hulking lad's grin widened, which did nothing to alleviate Andrew's nervousness.

"Now this one has possibilities," Val said to Hart and Projectra.

All four Legionaires studied the candidate carefully, He was….well, huge didn't do him justice, he was gigantic with bulging muscles. His face was fearsome, with the large fangs and ears that appeared several sizes too large for even his sizable head. When he spoke, his native language seemed to be a series of growls, grunts, and clicks of his very large teeth.

"What?" Andrew asked in confusion.

The creature spoke again, gesturing emphatically with his paw-like hands.

Andrew's eyes widened and he transformed to his metal form instinctively. He looked to his teammates and shrugged helplessly.

Projectra snapped her fingers as Val and Hart began trying to smother their laughter at the look on Andrew's face.

"A translator," Projectra announced and pushed a few buttons on her Omnicom. A small device came zipping through the air from the clubhouse and flew directly to the hulking young man and attached itself to his vest.

Andrew turned back to the candidate. As the young man spoke now the growling, grunts, and clicks were translated in to Interlac.

"Greeting Legionaires," the candidate grinned again. "I apologize. Interlac is difficult for my people, we prefer to communicate using a translator." He shrugged sheepishly. "My name is Leven Etzel and I come to Metropolis, home of the galaxy-famous Legion of Superheroes, from my home planet of Ondag."

"Ondag?" Val questioned, "Never heard of any Ondag." He turned his head and looked at hart, who shrugged.

Leven turned ponderously toward the seated Legionaires. "Ondag is new to the United Planets, having joined the alliance of great worlds within the last month," he explained carefully. "As soon as it was official, I rushed to Metropolis to present myself before you." He grinned his fearful grin once more.

Andrew relaxed and returned to his flesh form as the boy spoke, less apprehensive now that the candidate could be understood. "So Leven, have you selected a code name for yourself?" he asked.

Returning his attention to Andrew, Leven answered, "I was in such a srush to be the first of my people to come that I haven't thought much about a codename." His grin now seemed semi-sheepish and he shrugged his massive shoulders.

Andrew returned his grin, shrugging as well. "Well why don't you show us your powers and maybe something will come to one of us."

"Yes, and excellent suggestion," Leven nodded, "You may want to stand back."

Andrew retreated to the table.

Leven opened his large mouth wide.

"This guy looks promising," Hart stated quietly.

"He's certainly intimidating," Projectra answered.

Andrew pointed, "Look at his mouth."

The large Ondagian youth drew in a huge breath, which swelled his already massive chest, tremendously and then opened his mouth wider than the observers thought was possible. There was movement inside his mouth and a tube of flesh began to emerge between his canines. The tube extended several inches past his wide spread lips and then the youngster began to exhale.

The legionnaire panel watched in fascination as the tube of flesh swelled and expanded, then contracted and bubbles began out in copious numbers. The bubbles floated before Leven's face and then caught on the breeze and began to lift up and away over the crowd, soon disappearing from sight.

With a groan Val dropped his head to the table with a 'thud'.

Leven began the process of retracting the tube and rehinging his jaw, and then closing his overlarge mouth. He used one large hand to manually work his jaw back and forth before grinning and speaking, "So, impressive, right?" he asked eagerly.

Andrew's mouth dropped open and he couldn't think of a response.

Val raised his head. "That's it? Bubbles?" he asked astonished, "not even acid bubbles or anything?"

Projectra stood and asked, "Leven, just how did you come by this ability?"

"My uncle did an experiment," Leven informed the judges and shrugged. "I don't think this was the intended result, "he added sheepishly.

Andrew found his voice. "Leven, I really don't see how this ability would benefit the Legion."

The huge Ondagian grinned again. "Nope, neither do I," he answered, "but I got to meet four Legionaires and my friends said I would never get a tryout." He winked at Andrew, "I won the bet." The large boy moved from Legionaire to Legionaire shaking hands with each one in turn.

"You're not disappointed?" Projectra asked as she clasped the large furry hand.

"Nope," Lev answered, "never thought I'd get in, but a bet's a bet." He turned and left the courtyard, pushing through the crowd.

Val shook his head and elbowed Hart. "Well there goes the Amazing Bubbler," he deadpanned.

Hart grinned. "I was thinking more like Bubble Head."

Both boys laughed and Hart winked at Val and moved his seat closer to Projectra and began whispering in her ear.

Val rose to meet the next applicant as Andrew took a seat and Projectra giggled at something Hart said.


	8. Chapter 8 Squid Kid

Chapter 8 Squid Kid

Val shook his head at the giggling Projectra and rose from the table. "I've got this next one since you guys are busy," he sneered.

He turned and approached the newest applicant, a young man who practically sprinted into the courtyard. Val stared at the youngster's choice of costume. He appeared to be wearing a live cephalopod on his head and shoulders, the creature's tentacles hung down like fringe. Upon closer inspection Val determined the creature, which he identified as a squid, was just a life-like headdress.

"Hi," the boy's very high pitched voice squeaked in his excitement. "I'm Dodd Quirrelle from right here on Earth. I call myself Squid Kid."

"Well that explains the ….ummmm, interesting choice of headgear," Val commented sardonically. "How did you come to have superpowers Dodd?"

"My dad was studying cephalopods, specifically squids, and I was his research assistant." He grinned and blushed. "Ummmmmm, I got drunk one night and,…..umm…and I accidentally….." hegulped and continued, "I don't really drink, you know, but it was my girlfriend's birthday," he paused.

"And," prompted Val.

Dodd giggled nervously. "Oh,…yeah, I uh, drank some, uh..liquid my dad had extracted from this glowing squid, quite by accident,…the drinking I mean, Dad meant to …anyway, I passed out and then woke up with powers."

Hart and Projectra remained with their heads together, whispering. Val's attention was divided between Dodd and the couple, and it was a few moments before he realized Dodd had stopped talking.

"So," a distracted Val commented, "you ended up with squid powers, huh? Like can you breath underwater?" He tried to catch Andrew's eye and glanced pointedly at Hart.

"Yeah," Dodd squeaked, "I mean, no. That would have been cool though, right?"

"So, you have extra arms that you can grab things with, like a squid's tentacles?" Val asked absent-mindedly.

Dodd frowned and looked at his two arms and frowned disappointedly. "Oh man I wish."

"Well what can you do," Val snapped his eyes on Hart and Projectra.

Dodd began backing away. "Let me demonstrate." He began bouncing from foot to foot, shaking his hands and arms to get loose. The movement caused his headdress to sway dangerously from side to side and Val worried that it would crash to the ground taking Dodd with it. "OK, attack me when I say ok, ok?" the young boy squeaked.

Dodd continued to warm up for a short time and Val watched Hart move on Projectra. Then Dodd spun to face Val and squeaked, "OK!"

Though Val appeared distracted, at the word he exploded into motion closing the distance between he and Dodd faster than the boy could have expected and expertly leg-swept Squid Kid sending him crashing to the pavement. Too late Dodd tried to raise his hands and a viscous black substance blasted from his palms and struck Val in the chest.

"What the grief?" Val exclaimed in disgust as his hands rose to drag his fingers through the thick, gooey substance staining the front of his uniform.

Dodd lay on the ground trying to draw oxygen back into his lungs and looking very much like a fish, or more appropriately, a squid, out of water.

Val's exclamation and the sound of Dodd striking the pavement got the attention of the remaining three Legionaires who rushed to Dodd's side and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright Dodd?" Hart asked.

Projectra whirled on Val. "What are you doing? Do you even think at all?" she barked as Dodd rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Nass, what is this stuff?" Val pawed at the sticky substance that covered his chest, making the mess worse. He turned on Projectra, "He said attack, I attacked."

Hart and Andrew supported Dodd between them and the youngster was shaking his head to try and clear the dizziness he felt.

Projectra glared at Val, infuriated. "You struck a citizen!"

Val shook his head, "He wants to be a Legionaire, he's gonna get hit. I didn't hurt him." He held out his hands. "Look at this muck. Grife!"

Projectra sneered. "You want to be a Legionaire, you're gonna get hit," she retorted.

Val shot her a look of disgust, and then turned to Dodd. "Hey pal, what is this stuff?" He held out his muck covered hands for the youngster to see.

Dodd focused on Val and pushed away from Hart and Andrew still a bit unsteady. "Ewwww, that's gross." He shook his head. "It works different underwater, you know? Like a squid's ink, or whatever you call it. Underwater it spreads like a cloud."

"You never tried it out of the water?" Projectra asked.

Dodd blushed and blinked rapidly. "Ummmmm…no, I guess not." He reached out toward the goop on Val's chest but stopped short of touching it. "That's nasty dude," he mumbled apologetically, "sorry about that."

"My uniform is ruined," Val complained.

Projectra snapped, "Oh be quiet, you big baby. You should have been ready for anything, you're a Legionnaire aren't you? You were distracted and paid the price."

Val leaned in close to he, almost touching noses. "And maybe if you hadn't been playing kissy-face with Hart I wouldn't have been distracted," he barked angrily.

The sound of her hand striking his cheek surprised everyone in the courtyard. Projectra blushed deeply at the realization of what she had done. "Val, I'm…."

Vaal spun toward the clubhouse. "I'm out of her guys. I need a shower and a new uniform." He turned and began stomping away toward the clubhouse. Over his shoulder he called, "Rejected"

"sorry." Projectra finished.

Hart turned to Dodd. I'm afraid he's right Dodd. A power that only works underwater is too limiting."

Dodd slumped dejectedly. "I understand, darn it." He turned slowly and began to move away, and then stopped and turned back. "Maybe I can figure out a way to make it work on land?" he asked hopefully.

Projectra smiled as hart and Andrew turned back to the table. "Come back and see us if you do, Dodd."

She turned and beckoned the next applicant forward.


	9. Chapter 9 Whistling Willa

Chapter 9 Whistling Willa

A small creature moved into the courtyard and Projectra was surprised. The creature was small, about the size of a large dog, but very powerfully built. Covered in shaggy blue fur, the creature had a long neck which placed her, for she appeared to be female, face on a level with Projectra's. The creature smiled and began speaking in a voice that was almost musical, like flute. "Hello," she paused and then continued, "I see you are surprised at my appearance. I am Koftanian and we are the dominant species on Kofta."

Projectra smiled. "I am Princess Projectra of Orando, what should we call you?"

The Koftanian approached and returned Projectra's smile. "My name is Willaxia Oberoni and chosen representative of my people." She proceeded to wag her tail in greeting and Projectra had to choke pack a giggle and the desire to pat her on the head.

"Welcome Willaxia. "I have never encountered your species before, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I too am pleased," Willaxia replied. "My people are a shy people. As representative, I am happy to offer myself for membership in your august group."

"We are honored to welcome you to Earth and Metropolis, Willaxia, and are eager to see what you can do," Projectra replied. "Have you chosen a code name?"

Willaxia nodded and again wagged her tail. "As representative, a name has been chosen for me. I am to be called Whistling Willa."

"Whistling Willa," Projectra repeated, "that is unusual. If I may aks, why Willa and not Willaxia?"

"Willa, in my native tongue, is the word for hero." Willaxia informed her.

"Very well," Projectra smiled, "please show us your power."

At the table Hart leaned over to Andrew and asked, "Hey Nolan, has anyone ever gotten in from these tryouts?"

" Not sure. I don't remember anyone." Andrew lifted his Omnicom and began scrolling for information.

Projectra, perhaps remembering what happened to Val, stepped a few paces away from WIllaxia.

The blue furred Koftanian girl sat back on her haunches and extended her neck fully and then lifted her chin skyward. She began vocalizing and the result was a trilling sound that mimicked the sound of a piccolo. As she sang the eyes of the Legionaires and those in the crowd began to glaze over and each and every person became absolutely motionless. Conversations ceased mid sentence and Andrew's fingers froze over his Omnicom. Willaxia sang for a few moments then stopped.

It was several seconds before Projectra blinked and flinched as consciousness returned. Conversations picked up where they left off as though the speakers never stopped and the crowd noise returned.

"Wha…..what happened?" Projectra asked in confusion.

"I mesmored you," Willaxia smiled. "It is my peoples strongest ability."

Projectra looked around, still a bit confused. "Mesmored?" she questioned, "All of us? She asked in a shocked voice. "Everyone in the crowd?"

"Every being within hearing," Willaxia stated proudly.

Andrew and Hart rose and approached. "That's a pretty powerful ability," Andrew told the young Koftanian, who smiled in response.

"With a power like that in our group the Legion would be much stronger."Hart added nodding.

Projectra alone looked unsure. "Willaxia, how do you focus your power?"

A look of confusion crossed Willaxia face. "Focus?" she questioned, "I sing and listeners are mesmored."

"Yes, your demonstration showed that," Projectra chuckled, "but how do you tighten your focus in on a single target?"

The look of confusion deepened on the young girl's face. "It is not possible to select a precise target of the mesmor. I sing, all who hear are mesmored."

Hart and Andrew who had been discussing way Willaxia's powers might best be utilized stopped suddenly and gave the girl their full attention.

"What?" asked Hart.

"Did she say…." Andrew began before Projectra stopped him with a regal look.

The Princess turned to Willaxia and spoke in an authoritative, yet sorrowful voice. "Willaxia, without control your ability would be, at the least, a hindrance, at worst, a danger to your own team. I am very sorry but you cannot be accepted for membership mat this time."

Willaxia's face fell and her tail was tucked under her belly, but she nodded bravely. "I understand. I will endeavor to learn this control you request, but no one has ever attained it in the past."

"Good luck Willaxia Oberoni." Projectra watched the young girl leave.

A chime sounded from Andrew's Omnicom and he tapped a button, and then held it out toward Hart and Projectra.

"According to my search, no one has ever advanced from a tryout to full membership in the Legion."

"NO one?" Hart barked, "what is this, some kind of joke?"

"Boys, boys," Projectra interrupted. "We onl have one more applicant, let's just get this over with."


	10. Chapter 10 Web Lass

Chapter 10 Web Lass

The last applicant stepped forward and drew wide eyed gazes from all the Legionaires. The candidate was female, a female child, with long blonde hair worn in twin pigtails, appearing to be approximately ten years old.

Hart started to rise and move to greet her, but was stopped by Projectra's hand catching his. "I've got this , Hart." She squeezed his hand familiarly and smiled. "Woman to ummm woman, sort of."

The small girl was standing with her feet planted wide, determination on her face, when Projectra approached and spoke, "Hello, and who might you be?"

The voice of the young girl was not as child-like as Projectra had expected. "My name is Alana Zax-Pak," the girl informed Projectra in a loud firm voice.

Projectra smiled. "Nice to meet you Alana," she greeted the girl then added, "Sweetie, you do know this is a club for teenagers, right? How old are you, Alana."

The small girl stamped her foot in frustration, and then with a deep sigh, reached into her pocket and withdrew an identification chip. Without a word, she held the chip out to Projectra and then stood there with her hands on her hips.

Projectra plugged the chip into her Omnicom and then read the data displayed. Her eyes grew wide. "Seventeen," she whispered to herself. She turned to Hart and Andrew. "She's seventeen."

Identical looks of disbelief swept across the boys faces.

"How…." Projectra stammered briefly before regaining her composure. "How is it you appear much younger than your true age?"

Alana spoke in a voice that more than hinted at her frustration level. "I'm from Coronak. Due to the distance from our star and the slower rotational speed of the planet, our people have developed a slower physical growth rate. We mature much slower, physically, than most of the galaxy."

Out of the corner of her eye Projectra noticed both boys frantically keying their Omnicoms searching for information on Coronak. She smiled at Alana. "Well you are definitely a teenager, so please proceed with your demonstration."

The small girl threw off her white cape to reveal her costume, a very short red mini-dress, trimmed in black with white knee boots of a style once known as go-go boots. When she lifted her arms, a sort of lacey webbing hung from the sleeves of her dress. The outfit was a bit disconcerting to the Legionaires, because the wearer appeared to be a pre-teen girl. Alana flexed her hands and then, in quick succession, flipped her hands in Andrew's direction and then Hart's.

Each boy found himself bound by a sticky glowing reddish-pink netting, or webbing. The two boys began struggling as Projectra watched and shared a smile.

Hart activated his ability and began secreting an acid-like sweat which promptly burned through the netting. Even after transforming to his metal form, Andrew didn't have the strength to break free and continued struggling.

"That's impressive Alan," Projectra told the girl truthfully. "How long does it last?"

The teenager skipped over to Andrew and placed her hand on the glowing webbing. "I can dissolve it," the webbing faded and Andrew was free, "If I don't, it lasts for about twenty minutes."

"Not bad," Hart joined the two girls. "That would be long enough to bind any enemies securely."

"Or I could just renew the webbing." Alan boasted proudly.

"How large a creature can you net?" Projectra asked.

Alana hopped up and down. "On Coronak I caught a medium sized terrasbra."

Andrew clicked his Omnicom an few times. "A terrasbra is a large lizard-like creature native to Coronak. Sort of a dragon, I suppose."

"That is impressive," Hart put in. "Might not hold Validus, but impressive nonetheless."

Projectra smiled broadly. "Boys I think we may have a winner."

Alana began clapping her hands and jumping up and down causing her pigtails to fly about in an alarming manner.

Projectra cautioned. "Of course the final decision isn't ours alone, the entire membership will have to vote on approval, but you've got our recommendation. right boys?"

"For sure," Andrew agreed. "I think she'd make a great Legionaire.

Hart nodded his approval, "Sprockin' right!" he added.

Projectra frowned at his language then smiled at Alana. "Where are you staying?" she asked, "So we can contact you."

Alana blushed and looked at her toes which were scuffing the ground. "I….I don't know," she admitted. "I wasn't sure how this would go. Can you recommend someplace nice?" She was almost pleading. Her voice dropped to almost a whisper and she added, "and cheap?" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Projectra slipped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "I'm sure we can find something." She looked at the boys for assistance.

Hart shrugged. Andrew thought for a moment then nodded. "Brainy," he offered, "Let's ask Brainy."

"Right," Projectra agreed. She began walking toward the clubhouse, Alna in tow, with Hart and Andrew trailing behind.


End file.
